Forgotten
by DiZereon
Summary: La desaparición del problema, es la ayuda para la oscuridad. Pero que será de Draco Malfoy, cuando comprenda que más que desear su muerte, solo ansía que el señor de la noche no la transforme en su eterna y única consorte. Reteniendo el aire, recordó el momento de su infancia en el que ella declaro que quería a ese hombre, y era correspondida por uno de los reyes vampiro. AU
1. Primer Exordio

—**Forgotten—**

.

A: **—.Harry Potter**—**Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la saga de**—Harry Potter**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**J.K. Rowling**―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Forgotten—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Draco/Hermione DraMione 506/1909

**Categoría:** T (+17)

**Género:** Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—_"Inicio de Recuerdos"— _Los diálogos en cursiva, indican ser parte del recuerdo junto a toda la narrativa que lo sigue.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen:

La desaparición del problema, es la ayuda para la oscuridad. Pero que será de Draco Malfoy, cuando comprenda que más que desear su muerte, solo ansía que el señor de la noche no la transforme en su eterna y única consorte. Reteniendo el aire, recordó el momento de su infancia en el que ella declaro que quería a ese hombre, mismo que le respondió que también la quería "—_Pero yo no te quiero así_—_"_, se quejo aquella vez, y él con una sonrisa respondió: _"_—_Yo tampoco te quiero 'así'_—_"_ ¿Cómo podía, él, Draco Malfoy, competir contra algo tan fuerte?, tal vez apartándola de él lograría vencerlo. Ahora, ¿Cómo sacarlo de la jugada?, no podía arriesgar, y no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente valiente.

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«««

"_Peleare hasta el último segundo, y en mi epitafio dirá: 'No estoy de acuerdo'"_

.

.

.

Primer Exordio

.

.

.

.

Con elegantes pasos caminaba desplazándose entre la penumbra de la noche, sus largos y oscuros cabellos acomodados en una elegante trenza le daban a su porte un atractivo que rayaba lo increíble. Bajo la clara luz de la luna llena, su blanca piel lucia limpia, suave, casi pareciendo la más fina porcelana, su fuerte mentón le daba a su joven rostro la imponencia de un barón de la antigua aristocracia, con sus ropas oscuras y elegantes, saltaba a la vista que provenía realmente de una cuna de oro.

Su respiración calmada hacia un juego único con la belleza natural que lo rodeaba, árboles de gran imponencia se alzaban enormes y majestuosos, sus ramas recubiertas de oscuras hojas verdes, frondosas de una forma tal que gracias a la luz lunar daban al bosque un aire mágico, magnifico, casi inigualable.

Soltando un suspiro desde sus finos labios, el joven de no más de la treintena de edad, se masajeo las sienes entre las yemas de sus largos dedos. El sonido de las hojas al ser movidas con fuerza le alertaron presencia humana. Tronando los dedos de sus manos, y estirándolos hasta que sus nudillos le dolieron, dio medio giro sobre su eje y se adentro en la espesura del bosque, cerca del Valle de Godric; buscando asilo entre las ramas y arbustos, oculto su presencia en la oscuridad reinante del lugar.

Pisadas fuertes y presurosas, llegaron en susurros a sus oídos, el aroma a hierro impregno repentinamente el aire que le rodeaba. Trago fuerte, evitando con ello que un gruñido escapara desde su caja de voz hasta sus labios. El dulce olor a sangre le atrajo, tan cautivante que su paladar hormigueo de gusto. Respiro profundo pese a que no le fuera indispensable el oxigeno, y calmo su creciente apetito.

Concentro su atención en los ruidos del bosque, y en ese instante capto el alarido de un hombre. El despliegue de energía mágica le hizo tambalearse en su lugar, logrando que callera de rodillas sobre un montón de hojas cecas. El sonido al desquebrajarse le hizo tragar seco, con un resoplido trato de serenarse.

Corría un gran peligro frente a los magos, y honestamente, él no estaba preparado para enfrentarse nuevamente a quienquiera que deseara desafiarlo, o en el mejor de los casos, matarlo. Se las había apañado, semanas a atrás, en escapar de los aurores que le daban caza por una razón sin fundamentos. Y desde no menos de ocho meses, se la pasaba el tiempo escabulléndose entre las ciudades muggles, los seres no mágicos que creían que, como toda historia o relato, el mundo mágico no existía.

Su alimentación le había llevado a la decadencia corporal. Aun mantenía su porte, su esbelta y fuerte figura, pues siendo de la familia de la que provenía, alimentarse no era solo para demostrar cuan terroríficos podrían llegar a ser, era más en sí, una vía más hacia la supervivencia. Y él, quería vivir.

Levantándose sobre sus cuclillas, se impulso con fuerza hacia delante, donde cogió un ritmo sorprendentemente veloz. Atravesando arbustos y sorteando árboles, paró en seco después de captar la figura femenina de una mujer.

Corría, su respiración parecía pender de un hilo, entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto daba a la imagen; una madre corriendo para salvaguardar la vida de un hijo, tras ella, un hombre lo trataba todo, en detener sin resultado aparente; aun grupo de hombres, que alzaban contra él ramitas tremendamente ridículas.

Largos hilos de su cabello negro, se mecieron por el aire que areció en la zona. Mientras aun observaba a esa pareja correr, noto, con la furia tratando de abrumarlo; quienes eran los magos que les daban caza, seguramente a un par de muggles que pretendían pasar sus vacaciones en un lugar lejos de la ciudad.

Ese fue quizá su error, ahora eran perseguidos por los defensores de la pureza de la sangre, mortios con aires de grandeza, ocultos bajo negras y largas túnicas, mascaras de plata cubriendo sus rostros, y risas maniacas escapando como tambores de entre sus labios.

Era de suponerse que aquellos seres de mágica oscuridad desearan acabar con unos "especímenes" de la forma más "simpática" posible. Mirando hacia el lado opuesto a la escena, trato de refrenar las ansias de tomar por las solapas a esos hombres, y romperles el cuello, sus dedos apretando hasta quebrarlos en un placentero sonido.

Pero de hacer eso, seguramente Tom Riddle, el auto nombrado señor oscuro; le buscaría para enfilarlo en sus "tropas". Después de todo, obtener su propio favor lograría que el innombrable adquiriera mayor fuerza para someter a los muggles. Y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a darle. No odiaba a los seres no mágicos, y tampoco les guardaba ningún aprecio especial. Ellos simple y llanamente le daban igual. Era más en si lo que conllevaba el servirle al señor oscuro. Él no estaba dispuesto a ser lacayo de nadie más. Siendo uno de los reyes de la noche de toda Europa, ser gobernado por alguien en quien no se confía, no podía suponer ninguna opción. ¿Por qué servirle a un hombre que cree en la pureza de la sangre mágica, si en sí, el mismo hombre carece de tal pureza?

Que cierto, tenía el carisma y la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a todo aquel que se le opusiera. Y bien, poseía cierta convicción por defender sus ideales, y valla que lo respetaba por eso. Pero simplemente no se podía.

Estaba aburrido de la larga vida que llevaba, ¿Y qué?, ese no le suponía ningún buen motivo para orillar a los suyos propios a servir a un hombre que no podía ofrecerle más de lo que ya poseía.

El nombre de un hombre llego con el vuelo del aire, apartándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. La mujer que antes corría, había gritado al hombre "Matheo", cuando un _Crucio_ estampo directo contra su amplia espalda. La maldición que te hacia desear la muerte sobre el dolor implantado a la fuerza por un rayo de energía mágica. Era el horror, una de las tres imperdonables en el Londres mágico.

El llanto de la mujer se hizo notar sobre las quejas del hombre, que entre movimientos bruscos de ángulos impensables, trataba que de sus labios no brotara suplica alguna. Las risas de los mortios sirvientes a la causa del señor oscuro, no hacían más que elevarse a des tonos por el lar.

Tras el cese a la tortura, el hombre se dejo caer con su espalda chocando contra el suelo. Su mujer cayó de rodillas sobre el verde monte que recubría la tierra.

—_Ya vez como si era mejor otro destino como vacaciones…_—dijo el hombre con un amago de sonrisa cubriendo sus labios. —_Te amo mujer._

Ella negó con fuerza, apretando más el bulto entre sus brazos, de sus labios ninguna palabra era capaz de escapar.

Matheo se levanto ante los ojos de los hombres de negras túnicas y grito a su mujer—_ ¡Corre ya!_

De improvisto Matheo le planto un golpe al mortifago que se le hallaba más cerca, y tiró a correr a la par que le aventaba el cuerpo a los que parecían compañeros. Eso le dio una ventaja en su huida.

Más por la curiosidad de saber que sucedería, él les siguió entre las sombras de los árboles.

—_No llores, aun estoy aquí_—trato de calmarla Matheo.

—_Eres un tonto, ¿Qué será de nosotras si te sucede algo grave?_

Escucho la suave voz de la mujer, gracias a su estado sobrenatural.

—_Pero sigo aquí_—objeto él sin parar de correr.

Ambos no se detuvieron ni un segundo a mirar atrás. Y sin parecer pensarlo, se adentraban cada vez más en la espesura del bosque.

—_Esto no puede estar pasando en verdad_—se quejo la mujer, lagrimas recubriendo sus arreboladas mejillas, fruto del esfuerzo al correr.

—_Mucho menos yo, pero henos aquí._

Las voces a gritos alertaron a la pareja, que juntando sus manos dieron todo de sí al intentar aumentar la velocidad de sus piernas.

Matheo pareció notar lo acorralado que estaban, y tomando a su mujer por su antebrazo le susurro como una eterna despedida:

—"_Te amo querida"_

La empujo contra los frondosos arbustos que había visto en la lejanía, y no se detuvo a comprobar el estado de su amada. Los Mortifagos le dieron alcance unos cuantos metros por delante de la mujer. Y en segundos una maldición imperdonable le arrebato la vida a Matheo.

Las ramas removiéndose hicieron que los mortios que buscaban a la mujer, giraran y captaran la figura que buscaban, ella les miro con el seño fruncido; y con una resolución pesada se precipito a correr todo lo que sus piernas daban, sus brazos cargando un peso extra que suponía una hija.

Él miro de soslayo el lugar de donde la mujer salió, y miro con atención por donde había hecho que la siguieran, ese camino llevaba a la orilla de un río. Tras unos minutos miro una última vez los arbustos, antes de decidirse por seguir a la mujer y los magos para zacear su curiosidad.

Al llegar, observo desde lejos como en grito la mujer trataba de apartarlos de sí misma. _"¡Aléjense, juro que se arrepentirán si se acercan!"_, ellos parecieron dudar al verla segura de hacer cualquier locura. Uno de los hombres trato de negociar un intercambio. Y él se sorprendió por lo que pedían.

La mujer negó, y entre lagrimas, retrocedió los pasos que la llevarían a sumergirse entre las heladas aguas del río, una caída que no la libraba del ahogamiento, fue todo lo que terminaría con la vida de la mujer, quien en su caída sonrió con pesar, una sonrisa triste, llena deseos y anhelos. Pero una sonrisa al fin y al cavo.

Sin poder hacer más nada, los hombres exclamaron en frustración, y desaparecieron por los cielos transfigurados en una bruma oscura.

Él se devolvió por el camino que la mujer tomó. Y llegando a los arbustos, se inclino hasta alcanzar a la creatura envuelta en una ligera manta.

— ¿Hermione Jane Granger, he? —pregunto en un susurro al leer el bordado sobre la tela. Entre sus manos, una pequeña bebé de no más de cinco meses de edad, dormía ajena a todo el ajetreo en el que se vio envuelta. Su suave respiración escapaba de su boquita tibia. Removiéndose hasta topar sus pequeñas manitas contra su nariz, se movió con pereza.

Él la observo, atento a cada movimiento, sus sentidos desarrollados lograban que captara aun mejor cada movimiento. Su tibia sangre recorría sus venas con fuerza, rapidez, su pequeño corazón tabaleaba contra su caja torácica. La calidez de su cuerpo era un contraste espectacular contra el frío que su mismo cuerpo ofrecía, a falta del calor que obtenía de la sangre de sus alimentos.

Solo hasta que la sintió chocar sus manos contra la tela de su traje, pudo entonces saborear un futuro prometedor. Uno donde se veía apartado de la monotonía existencial que significaba su eterna vida. Lleno de promesas nuevas, donde no cavia la necesidad de alearse a ningún señor tenebroso solo para librarse del libre aburrimiento con que el mundo le abrumaba.

El sabor de lo nuevo, la expectativa de lo desconocido. Y la sensación de llenar ese vacío a su lado, podía ofrecérselo la pequeña que descansaba entre sus brazos.

¿Valía esperar por lo menos veinte años para ser conocedor total de todo lo que la pequeña podía llegar a ofrecerle?, pregunta mal formulada, ¿Qué eran veinte años para él?, nada, después de todo los años pasaban sobre él, ignorándolo adrede y dejándolo vagar en el mundo con su vida inmortal. Veinte años eran para él como un suspiro. Y estaba dispuesto a alcanzar una eternidad sin futura monotonía.

Tomando una decisión que parecería crucial ante el resto de su clan, camino perdiéndose en la lejanía del bosque más cercano al valle de Godric, ajeno a otra historia que empezaba a desarrollarse distinta a la de la pequeña en los brazos de aquel señor de la noche.

—Mis futuras noches por ti, pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

_Unos años más…_

Sus delicadas manos repasaban con la ayuda de un cepillo, las hebras de cabello castaños hechos marañas entre ellos. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al saberse absoluta y libre de hacer con la "pequeña" de su señor, todo lo bueno que se le ocurriera.

Mathy, una mujer de esbelta y curvilínea figura, tarareaba alegre una nana, cepillando con delicadeza las hebras de una niña que cabeceaba, soñolienta por falta de sueño.

Sus largos y rubios cabellos caían como cascadas de luces tras su espalda, y una sencilla peineta de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas con formas de lágrimas, apresaban con soltura el lado frontal cerca de sus orejas.

Desenredo las marañas de cabello castaño con una delicadeza digna de un ángel. Repaso el corto largo de las hebras de la niña, por un total de cien veces, haciendo que brillaran y se mostraran hermosamente. Sabia, como toda madre se jacta de saber, que su labor al tratar de hacerla ver como una hermosa damita, era solo una pérdida de tiempo. Nada más terminara con su labor, la pequeña correría como si fuera un varón a los jardines del castillo, donde se ensuciaría de barro al jugar con las mascotas de alrededor, se enredaría los cabellos entre hojas de árboles y ramas pequeñas. Al final del día ya la veía retornar al calor de hogar con una amplia sonrisa faltante de un canino, sus mofletes sucios al igual que sus pequeñas manos, su vestido hecho jirones hasta las pantorrillas y un nuevo animal que cuidar.

Si, era sabio tener en cuenta que alindarla era una pérdida de tiempo, pero como toda madre se jacta del buen saber; ella como buena vampiresa gozaba y se jactaba de poseer un tiempo eterno.

Tomo un grueso listón rojo del mueble donde mantenía las cosas de la niña, y haciendo una enorme trenza la amarro con un enorme moño, tan hermoso que parecía perfección, a diferencia de la niña, que solo denotaba pereza.

De sus labios la nana no paro de sonar. Alegre aun que el cansancio tratara de mandarla a dormir, gracias a que sus horas de sueños quería disfrutarlas dándole mimos a la pequeña de su señor, la abrazo un par de veces, acaricio sus mofletes otras tantas, disfrutando de ese tono rosáceo que ella no podría poseer jamás naturalmente. Se baño del calor de ella, sus largos y fríos dedos gozaron de la sensación sana que le ofrecía la tierna piel de un "_sangre tibia"_, una alegría apabullante la hicieron reír, el eco resonando hermosamente a la vez que la pequeña la observaba y reía con ella por nada en particular.

_Es amor_, lo que hay entre lo más cercanos a su señor, es amor lo que sienten por esa pequeña que cerca estaba de alcanzar los seis años de edad. Una pequeña creatura con sentimientos ancianos pero cálidos. Con una alegría pegadiza que hacía que otros seres como ella gozaran de sentimientos que creían perdidos, olvidados.

Porque ellos, al ser vampiros, perdían en el proceso cientos de sentimientos, y parecían incapaces de desarrollarlos por otros seres igual a ellos o ajenos a sí mismos.

La alegría regreso después de darse un paseo de tantas vidas que la cuenta se había perdido en un naufragio en la mar, el amor retorno temeroso de ser rechazado una vez más, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel y tanteando el terreno con la ayuda de la pequeña Hermione.

Muchos sentimientos vinieron prendados de la piel de ella, unos colados, ansiados y esperados por tantas eternidades que fue imposible repudiarlos.

No era la única vampiresa feliz de tener a alguien a quien cuidar, muchas de las consortes de su señor anhelaban tener a la pequeña bajo su cuidado, aun más después de saber que la pequeña les seria arrebatada después de un tiempo para pasar a ser como ellas una vez que alcanzara la madurez humana.

Al saberlo, muchas, como ella misma, lloraron a des mares. Algo que años atrás no habían logrado hacer. La tristeza las apabullaba a golpes cuando el señor les anuncio su decisión después de cinco meses de haber traído a Hermione a su castillo.

Ellas no querían perder a la única miembro de la familia que era capaz de mantener el calor de su cuerpo sin la ayuda de consumir la vida de alguien más. Querían seguir amándola, tanto como lo hacía su señor, o aun más de lo que él lo hacía.

Los vampiros por su parte no podían ser otro punto aparte. Como ellas, ellos también gozaban de la presencia de la niña, a la que sin tapujo, en un principio desearon aniquilar, solo por el mero placer de saborear su sangre (algo que ellas mismas también estuvieron a punto de hacer al verla por vez primera), pero con el anuncio de su señor, fue resuelto que ella no sería tocada, ni poseída por nadie bajo su orden.

"_Ya me encargare de que los otros reyes lo tengan presente"_

Dijo la vez que todos preocupados le dieron a conocer esa duda, ellos no la tocarían. Pero los demás, ¿Podían saber que ella ya contaba con un dueño y protector?

La risa infantil de Hermione la hicieron verla bajo la luz de las lámparas, prendidas gracias a que por las mañanas, y durante las horas que el sol gobernaba a la tierra, los doseles se mantenían cerrados, abrigando cada pasillo, cuarto y lugar, del cálido sol, capaz de volver ceniza a los hijos de un indeseado.

La pequeña la miraba desde su pequeña figura, sus brazos alzados en una muda suplica por que la cargara entre sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, Mathy la tomo y junto su nariz con la de ella, y nuevamente se dedico a jugar con ella.

—Mathy, no acapares toda su atención, hacemos muchas sedientas de su cariño—dijo una bella mujer morena de cabellos negros, desde la puerta de la recamara infantil.

Mathy frunció sus labios, y cerrando sus ojos, junto su frente a la de la pequeña.

—Pero es mía hasta que él señor regrese, Francesca.

—Y eso es lo más injusto que pudo hacer nuestro señor—dijo otra voz varonil, perteneciente a un hombre de garbo impresionante, sus ojos azules, contrastando con su blanca piel, y sus espesas cejas negras, sus largas pestañas hacían de su rostro de pómulos y mentón fuerte, un gozo para quien supiera apreciar su perfección.

—Cecil, no lo culpes por tener más confianza en mí— dijo ella juntando sus mejillas a las de Hermione, que riendo le jugaba sus cabellos rubios.

—No es más confianza. —dijo Francesca.

—Exacto—corroboro Cecil—, el señor no tuvo más opción que encargártela, por las prisas que tenia. Ya sabes cómo son esos blondos aristócratas pura sangre—, la voz de él sonó divertida, y sus manos hacían ademanes de restarle importancia. Su cuerpo cubierto por ropas ligeras, parecía gozar de una diversión bienvenida.

La risa de Francesca se esparció por el cuarto—, si, tremendos alazanes sementales deben de ser. —dijo en burla, por la expresión utilizada por Cecil.

Él simplemente sonrió por la broma.

—Dejen que me engañe yo sola por un tiempo—, se quejo Mathy rodando con la niña en brazos, su amplio vestido verde esmeralda, alzándose con elegancia gracias al giro.

—No la podrás tener todo el tiempo, y entonces la atacare—esta vez Francesca se desplazo con velocidad abrumarte, el vuelo de su vestido de seda blanca, ondeándose por el aire.

—No lo hagas—amenazo Mathy mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

— ¡Quiero tenerla con migo!—hizo un puchero la morena de remarcada figura, sus cejas juntas por el enojo—, préstamela un momento—rogo, sumisa lo más que pudo, igual de temerosa por alimentar un fuego que no quería enfrentar—. Por favor—pidió tragando, sus colmillos remarcando su triste gesto.

—La tendrás por la tarde cuando ella vuelva de sus juegos.

Francesca asintió con una sonrisa ante el favor que le otorgaba Mathy, y salió entre brincos a tomar un descanso merecido.

Cecil, que cruzado de brazos se mantenía bajo el marco de la puerta, exteriorizo de pronto uno de sus temores—, temo que una noche de estas ella no vuelva. —hablo refiriéndose a las salidas de la pequeña Hermione.

—No es algo que esté en nuestras manos—respondió Mathy, sus colmillos vueltos a su lugar, y su tristeza solo presente en la falta de alegría de sus ojos.

—Espero que si sucediera, fuera antes de que nuestro señor no pueda vivir sin ella.

Cecil se giro sin esperar respuesta a algo que no lo necesitaba. Camino por el corredor escuchando las preguntas curiosas que Hermione le hacía a Mathy, para la pequeña, todas las vampiresas eran su madre, y todos los vampiros su padre, Cecil era feliz de saber que tenía una hija capaz de amarlo con su cándido cariño, pero aun revoloteaba en él, esa ansiedad de querer ser único en su vida.

Su señor era a quien únicamente Hermione no llamaba como aun padre, él era solamente para ella Antonne. El rey de la noche, Milan Antonne.

Lo que para su señor significaba algo normal, para todos sus "hijos", era la presencia latente de un futuro dolor. Hermione sería enteramente de su señor, cuando solo él mismo lo considerara conveniente.

Milan Antonne trataba de recordar que no tenía que degollar a los dos blondos aristócratas británicos que le acompañaban en el interior de la carrosa en la que viajaba. Contando una vez más en retroceso del mil al uno, se dispuso a ignorar la presencia de tres indeseados.

Había esperado regresar al castillo igual a como se fue de él, SOLÓ, pero grande era la burla que metió en su retorno a una familia completa bajo las ordenes del ausente señor oscuro. No esperaba llegar a un acuerdo con todos ellos, aun menos si su supuesto amo y señor no se encontraba presente.

Pocos años atrás, el mundo mágico fue sorprendido por la "muerte" de Lord Voldemort. Mismo que sucumbió ante la fuerza de un infante de un año de edad. Aquello podía llamarse vergüenza, y Milan lo consideraba como tal. Según investigaciones hechas por los miembros de su casa, una profecía fue cumplida el 31 de octubre de 1981. Harry James Potter, mejor conocido como "El niño que vivió" (y al parecer aun vive), derroto al mayor mago tenebroso que… la magia pudo conocer, no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero si bien es lo que el mundo mágico creía, dejaría que ellos se siguieran bañando con su supuesta verdad.

Con todo eso y más, "sangres limpia" que sirvieron a la causa lograron salvarse de un enclaustre en la prisión de Azkaban; gracias al declararse estar bajo el imperus. Hechizo que obligaba a quien se maldice a obedecer cualquier mandato de la persona que le ordena.

Otros tanto aceptaron que peleaban por su causa, la cual creen justa y verdadera, cosa que pasa con otras causas, siempre quien las sigue es por algo. Los que se declararon culpables terminaron por ser apresados en Azkaban. La prisión custodiada por Dementores, seres sin rostro que adsorben los sentimientos positivos, logrando que quien este cercano a su presencia no entienda más que de muerte.

Contando nuevamente, esta vez iniciando del uno, lanzo una mirada fugaz a los incordios. Su pupila se centro en el vástago de la familia, quien por lo menos tendría la misma edad que su pequeña. A lo sumo sería un año menor que ella. Y ojala él mocoso fuera igual de calmado que ella.

Draco Malfoy, era todo un demonio. No que fuera hiperactivo, y mucho menos travieso. Tenía una boca que quería lavar con rocas, y enjuagar con magma. Ah, deseaba tomarlo por su pequeño cuello y quebrácela con sus dedos, el hermoso sonido que escaparía de su tráquea al romperse era tan tentador. Solo un poquito, quería quebrarlo solo un poquito.

El mocoso no había parado de hablar hasta que Malfoy padre le hubo callado con unas simples palabras; _"Los Malfoy no preguntan, ellos conocen todo…"_, y así el pequeño se cayó. Un poco más y nada le hubiera detenido de privar al mundo de su tan aguda y chillona voz.

Ahora, con ellos directo a su castillo, trataría lo mejor posible de no hacer que los aurores se preguntaran por el paradero de los Malfoy, lo que significaba, cero sangre. No le preocupaba llevarlos a su morada, más no había previsto que los señores de familia quisieran acompañarlo. Se negó, y lo hizo tan educadamente que Lucyus por poco y cede a no acompañarlo. Pero su hermosa mujer, esa dulce creatura que Dios olvido mandar al infierno, con su cara de no rompo platos y las mesas me obedecen cuando les digo limpien, saco a su "amado" esposo de una decisión que lo llevaría a nunca jamás volver a ver o saber de Milan Antonne.

Casi lo logra, un poco más y no tendría que volver a codearse con bestias que no valían la pena. Narcisa Malfoy (antes Black) lo había arruinado.

Como sorbete de la sangre, se ofreció a acompañarlo, y valla que, o la mujer era demasiado estúpida, o se equivocaron con ella y resultaba que era una completa valiente.

Podía ser estúpidamente valiente, o valientemente estúpida, de ser lo segundo muy pronto se despedirían de su linaje, nunca se llega tan lejos con tanta ignorancia.

Los grises ojos de Draco se encontraron con los suyos, que compartían color solo cuando él no estaba hambriento. Cuando mantenía deseos férreos de alimentarse, con regularidad su oscura pupila suele abarcar el ojo ocular al completo, aunque extrañamente eso no ocurría, prefería ahorrarle un temor inducido a su pequeña.

Alzando una ceja noto como el chaval parecía estudiarlo, le miro morderse los labios y debatirse entre hablar o callar.

"_Que calle"_

— ¿Es cierto que los vampiros no duermen? —pregunto el niño viendo de reojo a su padre.

¿Quién asunciones era el idiota que estudiaba a los vampiros?, no dormir, claro, y ella era la dama de negro. Claro que dormían, era necesario. Ningún ser que se jacte de ser civilizado se pasaría los días en vela.

—Quiero romperte la tráquea—dijo él cruzándose de manos y apoyando su tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha.

La pareja Malfoy brinco casi imperceptiblemente sobre sus asientos. Mejor que supieran que no le agradaba para nada llevarlos a su castillo. Donde seguramente notarían la presencia de un "sangre tibia", que además era un "no mago".

—Padre—llamo Draco en un grito de miedo, el señor Malfoy solo lanzo una mirada dura al joven mientras volvía su atención a una nada particular.

¿Cómo estaría su pequeña Hermione?, hace dos meses que no la veía, lo estaría extrañando. Esperaba que sí.

.

.

.

.

Notes Break:

Saludos, bueno, bien. Esta es mi primera historia dedicada a la sección de Harry Potter, no primer fic que escribo, pero si primera historia en la que manejo personajes lejanos a lo que estoy acostumbrada a trabajar.

Los personajes, notaran están muy lejanos a los de autoría de J.K., y ciertamente les doy la razón. Estoy manejando un universo prácticamente alterno. Donde Hermione es criada por Vampiros, el desarrollo será un poco pesado y lento, y como notaran habrá apariciones de personajes ajenos a J.K., cosa que también es primera vez que manejo, puesto que no acostumbro a emplear personajes de mi autoría.

La idea en sí, es darle otro rol a la historia, en la que tratare por todos los medios no apartarme de cada una de las personalidades de los personajes. Así mismo me gustaría le dieran una oportunidad a este proyecto, no me atrevía a subirlo por una sencilla razón, del mundo de Harry Potter se tanto como un niño de tres años aprendiendo a leer. He leído unos cuantos de los libros, y revistas donde se resumen historias y diálogos. Además de otros fics, solo espero no herrar más adelante a la hora de desarrollar los personajes. Y que si de encaminarme por otro rumbo se sientan libres de criticarme y corregirme.

Como otros escritores, amo que comenten, los review son mi perdición y me hacen inmensamente feliz, además claro, son un gran incentivo para inspiración

Oh, la historia es DraMione, con toques vampíricos por la presencia de Antonne (risas), espero que comenten. Y también deseo leerlos pronto.

Ciao! —

13/05/2013


	2. Segundo Exordio

—**Forgotten—**

.

A: **—.Harry Potter**—**Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la saga de**—Harry Potter**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**J.K. Rowling**―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Forgotten—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Draco/Hermione DraMione 506/1909

**Categoría:** T (+17)

**Género:** Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—_"Inicio de Recuerdos"— _Los diálogos en cursiva, indican ser parte del recuerdo junto a toda la narrativa que lo sigue.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen: La desaparición del problema, es la ayuda para la oscuridad. Pero que será de Draco Malfoy, cuando comprenda que más que desear su muerte, solo ansía que el señor de la noche no la transforme en su eterna y única consorte. Reteniendo el aire, recordó el momento de su infancia en el que ella declaro que quería a ese hombre, mismo que le respondió que también la quería "—_Pero yo no te quiero así_—_"_, se quejo aquella vez, y él con una sonrisa respondió: _"_—_Yo tampoco te quiero 'así'_—_"_ ¿Cómo podía, él, Draco Malfoy, competir contra algo tan fuerte?, tal vez apartándola de él lograría vencerlo. Ahora, ¿Cómo sacarlo de la jugada?, no podía arriesgar, y no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente valiente.

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«««

.

.

.

* * *

_«« "MI AMOR POR TI, ESTÁ TEÑIDO DE ODIO" »»_

["Illuminata"]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segundo Exordio

Phigaro corría de un lado al otro tratando de despertar a todos sus hermanos en el castillo; era indispensable que pusieran cara de póker, pues si su señor intuía algo, lo más seguro era que no llegarían a acabárselas. Su corto cabello negro le picaba en la frente, algo que paso por alto, ya que el roce era superficial y para nada molesto.

Con sus piernas largas cubiertas por un sencillo pantalón oscuro, apuraba sus pasos, sus pies descalzos rosando las piedras que pisaba.

Al final del corredor por el que andaba, vislumbró la luz de una lámpara que alargaba la sombra de alguno de sus hermanos. Frunciendo sus labios, aumentó sus pasos. Cecil salía de la recamara de Hermione.

—Tenemos un grave problema—dijo Phigaro nada más ver su rostro. Cecil le miró levantando una de sus cejas, y sin comprender aún a que se refería llamó con un ademán a alguien dentro del cuarto. France, el hermano mellizo de Francesca, salía con su morena piel cubierta de telas majestuosas, una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Phigaro confundido, France abrió su boca dispuesto a responder, cuando Phigaro negó con sus manos—olvídalo, tengo mayores problemas para preocuparme de tu presencia en la casa de nuestro señor.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó Cecil—, dime qué es eso que tan alarmado te tiene. Y espero que, a no ser que esos licántropos hayan regresado por más, sea algo que amerite toda mi concentración.

Cecil, le vio impasible, su voz denotando fuerza ante Phigaro, que con su piel blanca, su joven rostro y su baja estatura, le hacían ver como un chaval de no más de 19 años de edad. Sin duda, cualquiera podía notar, que Phigaro era uno de los hermanos menores.

—Nuestro señor está de vuelta—, respondió con rapidez, y girando sobre sus pies se dispuso a avisarle a los demás.

—Carajo—dijo France, y Cecil fue capaz de secundarlo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

_¡Las cuatro de la mañana!_ —pensaba Antonne molesto, consciente de que si no apuraba el chofer del carruaje, estarían en el castillo cerca de las ocho. Y sinceramente él quería visitar los aposentos de la pequeña, después de desechar a los Malfoy en el primer cuarto de invitados que se cruzara en su camino. Seguramente no pondrían queja alguna, ya que todos ellos cabeceaban entre ratos. A Lucyus por ejemplo, le había estado observando pestañear, mismo que lo hacía solo para evitarse la pena de dejar caer su cabeza hacia el frente, sus manos en su largo bastón apretaban con fuerza la fina y pulida madera. Seguramente sus dedos estarían adormecidos por la falta de circulación.

Narcisa, había sucumbido al agotamiento, y pese al traqueteo de las ruedas sobre el camino empedrado, su mente se embarco en un mar de sueños, en el que aparecer, era la protagonista de un heroico rescate. Todo señalaba que el héroe de su aventura era nada más [algo sorprendente, había que añadir] y nada menos, que Lucyus Malfoy. Alzando una de sus cejas, ignoró deliberadamente el _"¿Lucyus, que poción utilizas para mantener tu largo cabello, tan brillante?"_, que escapó de los labios de la dama.

Miró al polluelo de los Malfoy, que dormía con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Narcisa. Parecía demasiado feliz entre sueños. Tan… infinitamente feliz, que ignorar su alegría era para Antonne una grosería. Después de todo, cuando la felicidad termina es porque algo muy, muy malo, tiene que suceder.

Por ejemplo, que un vampiro te seque hasta la saciedad, dejando tu cuerpo cual pasa, libre de gota alguna de sangre. Bueno, tal vez no era buena idea hacer eso, con ambos padres mágicos allí presente. Los aurores habían sido alertados de que la familia Malfoy pasaría una corta estancia en el castillo Milan. Ya que no podía secarlo, no estaría mal darle un susto de muerte.

Antonne miró intensamente a Lucyus, esperando el momento preciso en que por fin le venciera el sueño. Llevo menos de un cuarto de hora para que al fin, el patriarca de la familia sintiera que no podía más, para pasar a recargar su cabeza sobre la de su esposa, misma que recargaba su nuca en el hombro de Lucyus. Con una sonrisa, Antonne se acomodó recto en la butaca. Se inclinó hacia delante librando el corto espacio que le separaba del pequeño Malfoy.

Gozando de anticipación, coló un susurro en los oídos de Draco, quien se removió inquieto frunciendo su pequeño ceño. Milan sonrió victorioso y susurró unas cuantas palabras más.

— ¡NO POR FAVOR! —gritó Draco a la par que se levantaba de un salto de su lugar. Narcisa y Lucyus abrieron los ojos en un santiamén y Milan contuvo una sonrisa.

Los tres observaron a Antonne, que miraba a través de la ventana del carruaje, como una cuadrilla de pequeños sangre tibia eran acarreados cual rebaño, un hombre tomando la mano de un pequeño, quien sostenía la mano de otro niño y asi hasta llegar a una mujer. La camarilla siendo escoltada a demás por otro hombre aun más imponente que el primero.

Narcisa vociferó una queja abrazando a su hijo, y Lucyus solo negó, más despierto que hace veinte minutos.

Antonne reconoció a los niños del pueblo, ¿Qué harían a esas horas de la mañana caminando en una zona tan desolada como esa?, el único lugar habitable de las cercanías, a parte del pueblo, era el castillo De Milan. Talló sus sienes. No podía estar pasando nada grave. Seguro. Su familia era capaz de proteger la zona, incluso de invasores licántropos. Por los cuales estaba empezando a desarrollar un aborrecimiento tal, que era difícil de explicar. Había leído **"EL PROFETA"**, dos días atrás, donde se daba a conocer que una manada salvaje de hombres lobos, rondaba las cercanías de los bosques de Gistoon. Si fuera algún otro bosque, poco le hubiera importado. Pero por poco más que coincidencia, ese bosque era cercano al castillo De Milan.

Hubiera sido la mayor diversión retorcerle los huesos al alfa de esa jauría.

Soltando el aire que no necesitaba, observó a Draco que ahora abrazaba por la cintura a Narcisa, mientras ella le hacía mimos en sus albinos cabellos.

—Canario —dijo Antonne de pronto, captando la atención de los tres rubios. Narcisa frunció los labios al notar que se refería a Draco.

— ¿Trata de decir algo, noble Milan? —Pregunto Narcisa con sarcasmo.

—Claro, Narcisa—respondió tuteándola—, trato de decir que Draco parece un canario que no para de piar hasta que el sol cae, y lo mejor—añadió con ademanes de manos exagerados, donde su larga camisa de seda blanca dejaba de cubrir sus puños, pues con los dedos extendidos simulaban una explosión de alegría—, sus curiosos cabellos parecen el plumaje de uno.

Draco miró sin comprender del todo a que se refería ese hombre, que desde que le vio no paraba de lanzarle miradas amenazantes, quizá en un intento por callarlo. Pero por favor, él es Draco Malfoy, y a un Malfoy nada lo calla… a menos claro que sea un rey de la noche añorando romper tu cuello. "_Es inevitable"_—pensó Draco observando como Narcisa trataba de ganar una batalla perdida desde antes de empezar; Antonne parecía todo una leyenda, con su pálida piel, su imponente presencia. Esos largos y negros cabellos que dos meses atrás vio amarrados en una larga trenza y que ahora descansaban sobre su hombro amarrados en una coleta baja como la de su padre, parecía pedir a gritos que le preguntaran algo.

Y siendo Draco Malfoy, una oportunidad así no podía dejarla escapar.

— ¿Por qué ya no amarra sus cabellos en una trenza? —preguntó interrumpiendo a Narcisa, que barbullaba penosamente haber sucumbido ante Antonne.

El vampiro le miró con sus grises ojos brillando. Parecían por momentos molestos. Obsequiándole una última mirada a Draco, observó su cabello negro sobre su hombro. —_ "No hay forma de que acepte frente a este polluelo que no sé como trenzarlo"_ —pensó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con mi cabello, polluelo? —decidió responder con otra pregunta.

Draco negó con avidez, su cabeza meneándose de un lado a otro. Sobre sus piernas, sus manos se apretaron y mordiendo sus labios extravió su mirada en sus zapatos.

—Es solo que me gusta—dijo por lo bajo. Un gruñido por parte de Lucyus y un hipido de sorpresa de Narcisa lograron una sonrisa en Antonne.

—Oh, valla—dijo tratando de no reír, y buscando en Draco un punto positivo en su apariencia señaló—, me gustan tus ojos.

Lo bueno de ser solo un chaval era 'eso', nunca encontrarías dobles intenciones en las palabras. Por lo que con una emoción desbordante Draco levantó su cara y con una sonrisa que parecía deslumbrar la carrosa dijo: — ¡Es porque se parecen a los suyos ¿Verdad?!

Oh, la expresión en los rostros de los padres era algo que debía archivar en su memoria, nada como ver el horror implantado gracias a que tu propio hijo parecía admirar mas a un ser de sangre fría que a su propio padre. —Claro, canario, supongo que cuando seas mayor podrás comparar mis ojos a los tuyos—esta vez obsequió la sonrisa más cálida que había en su repertorio de sonrisas ensayadas.

— ¿Podré parecerme a usted? —preguntó nuevamente Draco, casi un himno de alegría pareció salir de su garganta ante la emoción que se le figuraba parecerse a Antonne.

"_Debería agradecer Lucyus a Merlín"_ —pensó el vampiro sin dejar de sonreír, Malfoy padre se había atragantado por un momento con su propia saliva, gracias a que su inconsciente polluelo dijo algo que aun no comprendía.

—Pero tendría que morderme ¿No? —Siguió Draco para sorpresa de los mayores presentes, aun más para Antonne que creía que el pequeño no sabía lo que hablaba—. ¿Duele mucho?, espero que no. No quiero que me quede una de esas horribles marcas después de que me muerda, seria penoso ¿Sabe?, un vampiro siempre debe lucir guay, como los reyes tallados en mármol, o esos genios de la grandeza. Un vampiro tiene que ser puramente bello. —Draco paró de hablar después de orarse santo y sacro en menos de diez segundos, la expectación en todos era latente, un suspiro les alertó de que el menor todavía no terminaba—. Quiero crecer pronto. Sería un problema convertirme en vampiro a esta edad.

¿Debía decir algo?, seguro que sí, pero ¿Qué? Malfoy padre parecía libido ante la cháchara de su hijo, y Narcisa no se veía diferente. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, una refrescante risa escapó por sus labios, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Hacía días que no reía de esa forma. No podía reír sinceramente si no era por Hermione, y el polluelo sin duda se había ganado solo un poco de su aprecio. A ver si a la hora de la verdad, Draco recordaba que era aquello que añoraba a su corta edad.

—Claro—dijo Milan con diversión—, solo no olvides recordármelo, ¿Sí? — a saber, quizá en un futuro el pequeño Malfoy sería prometedor.

El castillo de Milan era todo un desorden, vampiresas corrían de un lado a otro acarreando entre sus manos sestas de ropa sucia que las sirvientas tenían que lavar para borrar el olor a humano que había en ellas. Los vampiros sacudían las telas de arañas que los mayordomos no podían alcanzar en el recibidor.

Un grupo de tres novicios vampiros se encargaban de peinar la zona, en espera de la aparición de algún carruaje con el escudo de la familia.

Cinco jóvenes damitas acomodaban el féretro donde uno de sus hermanos se hallaba. Sumido en un profundo descanso. Y cerca de ellas, Mathy y Francesca trataban de encontrar un medio para lograr que Hermione permaneciera despierta has las nueve de la mañana. El reloj interno de los seres sobrenaturales marcaba muy prontamente las cinco del amanecer, y no lograban terminar con el barullo que habían logrado durante la noche.

—Te digo que es la única salida, querida. Nuestro señor no se tragara nada de lo que digamos.

— ¿Pero café Francesca? —Pregunto agitada Mathy, observando cómo sobre el trono de mullidos cojines, Hermione cerraba sus ojos, incapaz de mantenerse despierta por un segundo más—. No me hagas pensar que por la noche has cambiado los papeles con tu hermano. Suena a algo que solo él haría.

— ¿Yo? —Pregunto France que se acercaba por los poco iluminados pasillos—, jamás me atrevería a ofrecer el café humano como una vía de escape—respondió con una sonrisa risueña, mientras rodeaba por los hombros a su hermana, al ser más pequeña en estatura, France descansó su mentón sobre la coronilla de ella—, y dime, Francesca, ¿Qué te has metido esta vez para tener tan estúpida idea?

— ¿No es nuestro señor suficiente razón para recurrir a nuestro último recurso? —pregunto Francesca con calma, contraste a la desesperación que había en sus pupilas.

— ¡No olvidáis también que tienen que buscar una excusa para esa blanca piel que ahora se carga la pequeña! —gritó Phigaro que pasaba corriendo con un par de escobas en sus brazos.

Mathy se llevo las manos a sus labios. Girando, con su vestido de estar revoloteando al aire, se acercó corriendo hasta Hermione, que dormía plácidamente con su cabeza sobre el reposa brazo del trono. Francesca y France la siguieron para observar mejor a la pequeña.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Mathy con horror—, Phigaro tiene razón. ¿Ven esas arreboladas mejillas? —Preguntó a los dos que estaban a su espalda, ambos respondieron con un sonoro "por supuesto"—. Hace un mes no se veían tan rojas. —se quejó.

Francesca susurró por lo bajo y después dijo observando a Hermione—Es por su piel Mathy, creo que se ve más blanca.

— ¿Tú crees? —ironizó France, mirando a Francesca como si no fuera de este mundo—, si no me lo dices, no lo habría notado.

—Claro, eres tan tonto que no lo notarias.

Mathy y France no pudieron más que negar. A veces Francesca era un poco lenta.

— ¿Como arreglamos esto? —Preguntó Mathy.

— ¿Alguien ha visto Hogwarts una historia?, no lo encuentro en el salón "prohibido" de la biblioteca—ese era Cecil, que haciendo comillas con sus dedos, se acercaba a France, Francesca y Mathy. La última le miró con odio, y devolvió su atención a Hermione.

—Tengo cosas más importantes en las que preocuparme, que tu tonto libro de magos. —se quejó Mathy enfurruñada.

—Es que no lo entiendes—gimió Cecil tratando de que le atendieran debidamente—, la última vez que se extravió, fue Pierre quien me lo devolvió, y a que no adivinan de donde asegura que lo sacó.

Los tres le miraron por sobre su hombros, en espera de tan "ansiada respuesta".

— ¿Nadie? —preguntó con cierto tono de sorna bailando en sus palabras—Hermione lo tenía escondido bajo su cama. Si nuestro señor se entera de que lo ha leído seguro nos mata.

La expresión en los rostros de los vampiros presentes, no cambió a ningún gesto. Sin embargo. Como soldados dispuestos a una guerra, los tres se irguieron con gráciles movimientos.

—Café, será. —dijo Mathy. —Vallamos a la recamara de Hermione.

—No deberíamos preocuparnos por ese libro—dijo France con voz seca, igual de dispuesto por encontrar "HOWARTS UNA HISTORIA" —después de todo, nuestro señor solo matara al guardián de la biblioteca.

Cecil tembló por dentro, pues había parte de verdad en eso.

—Oh, hermano querido. Desde que te marchaste muchas cosas han cambiado en este castillo—dijo Francesca meneando una mano como si decirle algo no valiera la pena.

—La llegada de una sangre tibia… ¿Por ejemplo? —tanteó France.

—Si, por ejemplo—respondió Francesca sin apartar su mirada del camino que los llevaría a las recamaras principales—, no dejar que se acerque a los niños del pueblo es otro de los cambios.

—Supongo que, con los niños que se fueron a altas horas de la madrugada no tendrán ningún problema, ¿Verdad? —preguntó France con una sonrisa burlona. Cecil, Francesca y Mathy se tensaron por breves segundos.

—No creo que se entere—aseguró Cecil.

—Claro que no se enterará. Así que traten de olvidar lo que ocurrió hace tres noches— sugirió Francesca.

— ¿Y qué sucedió hace tres noches? — preguntó su hermano, mientras negaba con una sonrisa casi imborrable.

—Fuimos a ver a un hipogrifo herido—respondió a lengua suelta Francesca.

Franqueándola, Cecil y Mathy aguantaban sus ansias por silenciarla a la antigua, ¿Notaria su señor que Francesca estaba fría en un féretro después de que el padre de la muerte hubiera reclamado su no vida con la forma de Cecil y Mathy?

— ¿Y no deben hacerlo? —siguió France.

—Claro que no, se supone que Hermione no puede conocer el mundo mágico.

— ¡Boca suelta! —chillaron al unisonó el par que la franqueaba, cansados de que hablara sin parar.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Se quejó Francesca—. Es mi hermano, no puede ser un peligro.

— ¿¡Olvidas que es uno de los siete reyes de la noche Francesca!? —exigieron saber Cecil y Mathy, France parecía más divertido con la situación.

—France…—susurró Francesca— ¿No era De Caccerelli Versace, Di France Gigi, el Quinto Rey de la Noche? —preguntó como si nada.

—Hermana mía, ¿Has olvidado el nombre con el que me bautizó, Boulanger Miller, Du Leafh Milan Di Antonne?

—Tanto sonido en francés me marea France—se quejo Francesca—claro que no lo he olvidado.

Cecil negó con la cabeza, pensando que era una tontería que el habla natal de Francesca lograra marearla, ¿No se llamaban ambos hermanos Francesca y France en honor a su país de nacimiento?

—Ilumíname querida—pidió France haciendo una falsa reverencia.

—Pues claro, Caccerelli Versace, Du Leafh Gigi France.

—Debe de sonarte el nombre, querida.

—Se parece al tuyo, claro, pero sin el titulo de "Du Leafh".

* * *

Milan observó como el sol hacia su aparición, con las cortinas aun sin correr, Antonne se aventuró a observar la salida del astro naciente, los segundos que fueran. Era un vicio, un ansia por saludar a su eterno rival que le privaba de su luz al ser sirviente de la oscuridad y la luna. El naranja profundo bañó por breves segundos la superficie, en la lejanía del horizonte podía distinguir una de las grandes torres de su castillo, donde seguro la luz se filtraba por las ventanas, obligando a los habitantes del lugar a correr las cortinas.

Cinco minutos más, y su piel comenzó a arderle, sin apuro corrió las cortinas, bajo las atentas miradas de los Malfoy.

—No deberías hacer eso—dijo Lucyus, mirándolo con extrañeza. El vampiro sencillamente se encogió de hombros, y cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a esperar con paciencia llegar pronto al castillo.

Las ruedas siguieron con su humilde traqueteo, Narcisa acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo, mientras Lucyus paseaba la mirada en la pequeña abertura que dejo en su lado de la ventana para mirar.

Draco simplemente era un pequeño que se dejaba hacer, en el mundo mágico no se sabía mucho acerca del heredero Malfoy, lo más obvio era que revistas de cotilleo despotricaran contra el hijo de un mortifago. Lucyus parecía haberse hecho cargo de cada una de las molestias que ensombrecerían su presencia ante su hijo. Parecía (ciertamente), que el pequeño mantenía en un pedestal a su padre, dejando de lado esa absurda idea de volverse un sirviente de la noche.

Para Draco, su padre era el hombre más justo del mundo mágico. Un hombre de imponente figura, destacables logros. La mención de mortifago en la misma oración en la que se mencionaba el nombre Malfoy, era para Draco una infamia, una insolencia tal que no merecía el menor de los perdones. Lucyus siempre decía, muy secamente _"Son solo basura del mundo, que no soportan la idea de ser menos que yo"_, la llamada envidia.

Cerca de las ocho del día, la carrosa arribo al castillo Milan, pasando sobre el gran puente que suponía la puerta libre de las barricadas del castillo. Se adentraba al baluarte, donde con sorpresa se observaba que donde serian los espacios que antaño ocupaban mercaderes, un ligero baño de arboles, cubierto por las ligeras sombras que ofrecían, el suelo cubierto de pasto presentaba una naturaleza tal que podía llamar a la sorpresa.

Draco observo con asombro, desde su lado de la ventana (la cual había desprovisto de sus cortos telones gracias a la poca filtración solar), como cada vez más cerca, los imponentes muros del castillo se erguían majestuosos, cada una de las torres igual de magnaticos.

—Sabes, Draco—llamo su atención Antonne que miraba al igual que él, con ansias el castillo—, un rey debe proteger a sus súbditos. Un castillo es el lugar adecuo para protegerlos de sufrir guerras en los que el rey se ve obligado a intervenir.

El joven Malfoy, notó un brillo distinto en los ojos del vampiro, no era capaz de saber qué era eso diferente, y sinceramente no le parecía que mereciera importancia. La carreta se detuvo entonces, frente a las sombras de la imponente entrada al castillo.

Sin ceremonia alguna, el chofer abrió las puertas del carruaje con ayuda de un mozo que había recorrido el viaje con ellos. Los ocupantes salieron, la dama Malfoy siendo ayudada a descender con ayuda de Lucyus, que tomándola delicadamente por su baja palma, hacia galantería de sus modales aristócratas.

Draco, impaciente, bajo de un brinco del mismo lado del que Milan lo hizo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando a la vista a dos jóvenes atractivos.

Inclinaron sus cabezas ante la presencia de su señor. Y con un susurro que Draco llegó apreciar el par de vampiros le miraron con ansias.

—No esperábamos que la amabilidad de nuestro señor se excediera agradablemente, al traernos tan apetitosos suvenir—la voz ronca de uno que pareció relamerse unos largos colmillos.

—Qué más quisiera yo—dijo con palpable decepción Antonne, llevándose una mano a donde suponía tenía que latir un corazón—, pero lamento que sepan, son invitados bajo mi protección.

Draco los miró sonreír, como si Antonne estuviera bromeando.

—Si me permiten, me retiraré a las recamaras. Los señores Malfoy se ven un poco atraídos por la naturaleza del castillo—dijo Milan observándolos sobre su hombro, como Narcisa jalaba de los puños de Lucyus, invitándolo a caminar alrededor de la zona.

—Si no es un inconveniente, mi esposa y yo declinaremos la oferta de un descanso. —se escuchó la voz de Lucyus, que se inclinó débilmente, y girándose a Draco añadió—será mejor que descanses Draco.

El nombrado frunció los mofletes y regresó su mirada a Milan, que parecía estar ocupado en despachar al par de jóvenes de parecido indiscutible el uno con el otro.

—Espero que haya tenido un agradable viaje nuestro señor—dijo uno de los dos.

—Por supuesto—respondió Antonne mirándoles con reproche—ahora si me…

—Debió enterarse de la situación cercano a los bosques—dijo el otro prontamente sin dejar concluir a su señor.

—Por supuesto—dijo molesto Antonne levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos—, confió en que lo pudieran…

—Por supuesto mi respetado señor—le interrumpieron nuevamente, esta vez ambos jóvenes hablando a la vez.

—Como supuse, ahora si…

— ¿No te parece magnífico Gabriel? —Preguntó un joven al otro—Nuestro señor es capaz de confiar nosotros.

Antonne estaba por responder bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, cuando Gabriel continúo el monologo: — El corazón me duele, Ángel—dijo con dramatismo, e imitando como si un puñal le fuera enterrado siguió con profundo dolor—. Es tan… ¡Magnifico! Nuestro señor Antonne es todo un rey.

Las palabras barbotearon de sus labios como una canción celestial, y de sus ojos una dulzura fingida logró chivar la paciencia de Antonne.

— Podrían moverse—pidió entre ordenó, el vampiro mayor; siendo secundado por Draco en un silencioso apoyo.

—Pero Gabriel, olvidas que no tenemos corazón—dijo Ángel, sin moverse ni un centímetro de la puerta, esta vez ambos juntaron sus manos e imitando lágrimas exclamaron a la vez— ¡Porque somos vampiros!

—Si, como pude olvidarlo—dijo con voz irónica Antonne, y amenazándolos con la mirada farfulló—. Juro que si están tratando de ocultarme algo, la clemencia no existirá en mis acciones.

Una amenaza total, Milan comprendió muy pronto que algo grave debió pasar para que los gemelos más astutos de su familia salieran a recibirle, había sido una sorpresa hallarlos más despiertos que un búho, aun más con las ganas apabullantes de iniciar una conversación tan trivial como aquellas. Sabia, gracias a que por años habían convivido compartiendo sangre, que los hermanos "Gahel", no eran devotos a mantener los ojos abiertos durante las cálidas mañanas, su despertar con regularidad rondaban la media noche. Siempre argumentando que amaban demasiado la palidez de su piel como para arriesgarse a salir durante las tardes, preferían flojear hasta que las campanas de la noche alcanzaran en el reloj la esperada media noche.

Ese par de jóvenes de espesas melenas doradas, y achocolatados ojos, tan parecidos a un par de cachorros de leones, gustaban de hacer de las suyas cerca de las limitaciones del bosque De Gistoon, preparando siempre trampas para aquellos indeseados y armándose de todo lo que pudieran arrebatar a los cazadores.

— ¿Le ha sucedido algo? —preguntó de pronto tragando con preocupación.

—Según los recientes acontecimientos ella se encuentras descansando en su recamara—respondió Ángel.

—Es muy temprano para que duerma. —dijo Milan pensativo.

—Se sabe que ha pasado la noche en vela, tras esperar a una de las damas que suele hacerle compañía—explicó esta vez Gabriel, mirando al interior del castillo.

Un estallido de gritos llamó la atención de todos, desde el corredor, sombras presurosas parecían perseguir con ahincó a una pequeña.

— ¡Espera Hermione! —pidió Francesca corriendo con tanta rapidez que al dar la vuelta en el pasillo no logró evitar estrellarse contra la pared.

—No seas idiota y sepárate de ahí—ordenó Mathy que daba la vuelta con velocidad, capaz de atrapar a la pequeña, pero tan temerosa de lastimarla al tomarla que trataba de refrenarse—. ¡Espera ahí Hermione!

— ¡No dejen que escape!

Desde fuera, Milan, Ángel, Gabriel y Draco, escuchaban con cierto interés las quejas de las personas que parecían competir en una carrera, donde además el premio parecía ser una pequeña de cabellos castaños y ondulados, sus hebras tan espesas y despeinadas que daban a su aspecto de vestidos ligeros y mangas arremangadas, la imagen de una rebelde niña de seis años.

Sin esperar esa reacción, Draco fue tomado por sorpresa al observar una agradable sonrisa en Antonne, que acuclillándose y abriendo los brazos recibió a la pequeña, alzándola en el momento que se estrellaba contra su pecho.

— ¡Antonne!

Las alarmas que Draco había tratado de ignorar desde que hubiera visto a todas esas personas correr, se dispararon por la invasión de esa pequeña, a la cual Milan parecía adorar con profunda devoción. Draco frunció el ceño, y escupiendo sus palabras se dirigió a Antonne— ¿Quién es ella?

* * *

Caminaba enfurruñado, sus rojos labios fruncidos y sus rubias cejas tan juntas que era difícil saber si alguna vez habían sido dos muy aparte, sus ojos grises escondidos por sus largas pestañas, gracias a que el sol le obligaba a guiñar. A su lado, la niña (que es tremendamente molesta, en su propia opinión) no paraba de hacer gala de todos sus conocimientos.

—Y Antonne dice que es peligroso internarse en el bosque a menos que no valla con mis padres.

— ¿No te cansas de hablar? —preguntó Draco con cara de fastidio, pues por sugerencia de Antonne tuvo que seguir a la tal Germino, para conocer los alrededores del castillo.

—Antonne dice que es bueno hablar; dice que el conocimiento se expande y las palabras adquieren un significado cuando encuentras a alguien capaz de sostener una conversación civilizada, ¿Eres civilizado Draco?, porque Antonne dice que hay que ser civilizado, como en las grandes ciudades; tienes que saber actuar conforme la sociedad lo dicta, es bueno tener etiqueta ¿Sabes?, mi madre Francesca dice que no es importante, que igual si eres alguien hermoso jamás se fijarían en esos detalles, pero creo que el tío France tiene más razón, si no tienes sentido de la educación, nadie va a ser educado contigo. Padre Cecil dice que de los libros puedo aprender grandes cosas, por eso leo mucho ¿A ti te gusta leer Draco? A mí me fascina, se hablan cientos de cosas entre las páginas, he aprendido de las guerras civiles y todas esas revueltas, ¿Sabes de los revolucionarios?, se supone que luchan por una causa justa y que…

Draco gruñó molesto, incapaz de hacerla callar, sus puños se apretaron y su rostro pareció formar un rictus de congestionamiento. Su cara se puso roja de furia a un punto tal que llama la atención de Hermione.

— ¿Te sucede algo Draco? No te ves muy bien—preguntó mirando con fijeza su rostro de un momento a otro tomó sus manos entre las suyas, queriendo que dijera que le sucedía— ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te duele algo? Podemos ir al castillo si te sientes mal. Antonne nos puede contar uno de sus fabulosos cuentos si quieres dormir. Te vez muy rojo pareces un tomate.

— ¿Disculpa? —Habló por fin Draco, cada vez más y más molesto—. Eres una molesta Germonia, —le dijo con intención de que se detuviera pues había empezado a tirar de sus manos con dirección al castillo— ¿No te cansa ser…? una… una—increpó a un furioso, y soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad, estiró sus manos al suelo— ¡Debe ser molesto ser una tu!—gritó furioso, cerrado sus ojos con avidez, y tomando una bocanada más de aire, continuó su retaría de palabras— ¡No hay nadie que quiera saber que es una revoluciona! ¿Y quién es esa Francesca?, ¡Dudo que Francia este salvo de una mujer que no tiene etiqueta! ¿No te cansas de hablar? ¡No me interesa lo que digas, cabello de estropajo! ¡Eres la niña más fea que he visto!

En ese punto Draco había acabado con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, su rostro no parecía querer librarse de ese tono rozase que adquirió por el calentamiento de su sangre. Entre respiraciones largos, vio como Hermione le miraba con sus ojos acuosos.

_Creo que no debí decirle nada"_ —pensó una vez terminado su desquite, y vio con horror, como ella trataba inútilmente de parar las lagrimas que desbordaron de sus grandes y achocolatados ojos, las pequeñas palmas de sus manos, tallaban con fuerza hacia arriba, en un vano intento por no llorar, el hipido que emitió fue débil, pero presente. Mordiendo sus pequeños labios rosados, parecía tratar de no decir nada más. Draco notó muy tarde que no debió haberle gritado de la forma que lo hizo.

"_¿¡Que hago!? ¡Si madre se entera que hice llorar a una niña no me va a perdonar!"_ —mirando a todos lados, con aire preocupado, repaso el espacio abierto, esperando que no hubiera nadie presente y que le riñera por hacerla llorar.

—No soy Germonia—dijo de pronto la niña atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco extrañado.

—Que mi nombre no es Germonia—dijo mordiéndose sus labios, las lagrimas aun en sus mejillas, mismos que estaban inflados.

A Draco le pareció más calmada, y esperaba que pudiera seguir así.

—Pero Antonne dijo que así te llamabas—dijo bajo, con sus labios fruncidos, que bien, estaba preocupado, no significaba que iba a cambiar su actitud hacía ella.

—Pero no me llamo así—dijo ella con terquedad—. Tú te llamas Draco, y no por eso te digo Bardo. —dio como ejemplo.

— ¡Oye!, Mi nombre es DRA-CO, no Nardo. —se quejó él frunciendo nuevamente su ceño.

—Bar-do—le corrigió ella—pero no importa, después de todo eres un grosero—esta vez ella fue quien frunció el ceño, y bajando hasta tomar el vuelo de su vestido entre sus manos, dio medio giro y corrió hasta el bosque.

— ¡Hey, espera!, ¿¡No dices que no podemos entrar ahí sin uno de tus padres!? —preguntó echando a correr tras ella, y solo por un momento miró hacia atrás, sabía que podía dejar que ella fuera sola, y regresar sin ella al catillo. Si le preguntaban dónde estaba Germania, el solo les diría que de pronto se puso a correr, dejándolo atrás—. ¡Espera Germonia! —volvió a girar incapaz de dejarla a su suerte.

— ¡No me llames asi! —gritó ella, internándose al fin bosque— ¡No me sigas!

— ¡Estás loca Germoni! —dijo desesperado por que parara, y llamándola de distintas maneras para probar suerte y recordar cómo se llamaba.

— ¡Es HERMIONE! —gritó con fuerza sin detenerse— ¡HER-MAIO-NEE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notes Break:

¡Hey!

Aquí nuevamente, muy feliz por lo review, los alertas y los favoritos; ¡Que genial que la idea haiga sido recibida de una manera… ¿buena?! Nhaaaa, ¡Agradable! Ciertamente me hacen muy feliz. No esperaba que realmente comentaran, ya que la idea en sí no parece muy consistente, pero quisiera que sepan que tengo todo planeado, la historia seguirá superficialmente el trama de los libros de J.K. se tendrán en cuenta las amistades, y todo eso. También la guerra… La pregunta es como la desarrollare (risas), bueno, yo sí que estoy segura, solo espero que no desesperen ya que la historia está por comenzar a desarrollarse de una forma algo… lenta (¿?), ya ven pues, que Draco y Hermione están teniendo sus primeras complicaciones, fue gracioso (creo), las maneras en las que le llamo Draco a Hermione. Me reí yo solita de mis propios delirios (vergüenza). Si tienen más dudas no duden en preguntarlas; si entran en mis posibilidades no dudare en responderlas.

**Lizzie** Agradecería que le aclarara la siguiente duda: **¿Antonne quiere que Hermione sea su esposa o su mujer?**

_Mi aparente respuesta: (escéptica)_ _pues en un reciente interrogatorio en el que sometí a Antonne a una entrevista de fuerza, él se atrevió a decirme lo siguiente: …_

—_No es algo que debería importarte—me dijo Antonne mirándome con sus intensos ojos grises—, ¿Quién me asegura que no venderás la primicia a la prensa?, he visto lo que haces con los demás interrogatorios._

_En este punto solté una maquiavélica sonrisa, y le dije: —Yo jamás vendería algo tan personal._

— _¿Eso dice quien me amarro las manos tras la espalda y me tiene aquí con una lámpara dañándome los ojos?, ayer era muy feliz mientras abrazaba a la pequeña._

— _¡Yo no te tengo amarrado! —dije golpeando la mesa frente a mí._

—_Ya, y estas cuerdas son imaginarias—me dice Antonne con sarcasmo, lo miro con fingida dulzura._

—_Deberías agradecer que no te amordace._

—_Si lo hicieras sería imposible responderte, ¡Ustedes humanos y su incapacidad de comprensión!_

— _¡Hey, no te desvíes del tema!_

—_A saber…_

Y debido a las leyes que protegen a los vampiros no logre sacarle muchas palabras. Asi que **Lizzie**, no desesperes, aunque puedo asegurarte que no estás lejos de tener una respuesta parecida a mí idea, por lo que no es difícil responder lo siguiente, si, Antonne pretende que Hermione en un futuro sea su cónyuge, verás, los vampiros son de tiempos muy remotos. Imagínate pues que Antonne puede tener más de quinientos años, entonces tendrías que echar un vistazo al pasado; si bien Antonne a adoptado las maneras que se tienen con la actual civilización (nos referimos de los 80's en adelante), aun guarda ciertas características. Las cónyuges por ejemplo, o consortes; eran las mujeres de un solo hombre. Vamos a dar por hecho que ya muchas sabían este dato. En la antigüedad el hombre podía tener tantas mujeres como pudiera mantener. Por lo que llegamos a la siguiente conclusión: en el castillo De Milan, Antonne tiene a sus consortes, que son las vampiresas o algunas de ellas. Muchas pensaran en este punto que Antonne es un… algo. Pero conforme se desarrolle la historia habrá dudas que se responderán solas.

Si tienen alguna otras dudas, cuestiones o, preguntas; no duden en hacérmelas saber, tratare de responderlas (como ya mencione) hasta donde mis capacidades me lo permitan. Verán, es que hay dudas que solo se pueden responder adelantando partes de la historia (risas), y por el momento prefiero dejarlo en suspense.

Quisiera agradecer a:

Review: **Lizzie, Colmillos, MariielenaMalfoy, nicole castillo.**

Los que le dieron Alertas: **Hermy Evans Black, adrmil, anisaberu-chan, jdhernandez6.**

Y los que me añadieron además a Favoritos: **Colmillos, Hermy Evans Black; aniali1234, dany16; jdhernandez6.**

Gracias sinceramente. Oh, una cosa más, este, no suelo actualizar con mucha regularidad; por lo que no sería bueno prometerles algo pronto. Aunque puede que sean capaces de hacerme cambiar de parecer… no sé, comentando tal vez (risas).

Bueno sin más que añadir, y esperando que el capítulo sea de su agrado me retiro.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Ciao!-

* * *

18/05/13


	3. Tercer Exordio

—**Forgotten—**

.

A: **—.Harry Potter**—**Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la saga de**—Harry Potter**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**J.K. Rowling**―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Forgotten—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Draco/Hermione DraMione 506/1909

**Categoría:** T (+17)

**Género:** Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—_"Inicio de Recuerdos"— _Los diálogos en cursiva, indican ser parte del recuerdo junto a toda la narrativa que lo sigue.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen: La desaparición del problema, es la ayuda para la oscuridad. Pero que será de Draco Malfoy, cuando comprenda que más que desear su muerte, solo ansía que el señor de la noche no la transforme en su eterna y única consorte. Reteniendo el aire, recordó el momento de su infancia en el que ella declaro que quería a ese hombre, mismo que le respondió que también la quería "—_Pero yo no te quiero así_—_"_, se quejo aquella vez, y él con una sonrisa respondió: _"_—_Yo tampoco te quiero 'así'_—_"_ ¿Cómo podía, él, Draco Malfoy, competir contra algo tan fuerte?, tal vez apartándola de él lograría vencerlo. Ahora, ¿Cómo sacarlo de la jugada?, no podía arriesgar, y no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente valiente.

«««

**Advertencia:** Alusión al primer libro. Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«««

* * *

"—_**Me apresuro a decirte - y no pongas cara de estúpida admiración, lector terrestre- que lo **__extraordinario __**es inexpresable en su propio lenguaje, y si no me crees, ve al manicomio más próximo y escucha cómo se habla allí; todos han aprendido **__algo __**y han querido expresarlo; pero no pueden: como locomotoras patas arriba, todos silban, mueven sus ruedas en el aire y sus caras parecen contraídas, como si estuvieran atacados de admiración para toda la vida."**_

-El diario de Satanás-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tercer Exordio

—Te digo que bajes de ahí—ordenó Draco frunciendo el ceño, su gris mirada enfocada en lo alto de un árbol, dónde sobre una de las ramas, la tal Her-maio-nee se abrazaba con fuerza al tronco.

— ¡Y yo te digo que no puedo! —gritó Hermione con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— ¿Todas las niñas son tan fastidiosas? —preguntó chivado Draco, golpeando con su pie fuertemente el suelo cubierto de yerbas.

Desde que se hubieron adentrado ambos al bosque, o más concretamente, desde que Hermione decidió que era una muy magnífica idea internarse por el lugar; Draco no hizo más que quejarse y seguirla; y ella, como toda niña que se valora, logró ignorarlo hasta el punto del agotamiento. Claro, que la que termino más bien muy mal parada fue ella.

Agotada con todo lo que había vivido las últimas semanas antes del regreso de Antonne, nada más no aguanto. El sueño la había tratado de tirar mientras corría lejos de Draco; nada podía aquejarlo a las pequeñas piedras que se atravesaban en su camino, pues ella trastabillaba con sus pies; tampoco era que estuviera en una arboleda, sus padres la habían enseñado a esquivarlos mientras corría; aunque había que ser justos y mencionar que Hermione no era exactamente la niña más atlética de los últimos tiempos.

Ahora, con Draco llamándola a que bajara, ella se encontraba en un pequeño problema.

— ¡Baja en este momento, Hermanea! —gritó Draco, ya molesto e indispuesto a decir su nombre como realmente se pronunciaba, la niña lo había ya cansado; molestado. Era un punto nuevo que no había pensado que pisaría; aun más, netamente nunca pensó: en nada relacionado con niñas locas que corren a un bosque mientras parecen que tropiezan hasta con el más incordio de los insectos.

"_Odio a las niñas…"_

Pensó con las mayores ganas que tenía de golpear el árbol y que Hermione cayera. Como una de esas frutas de los árboles muggles. Su padre ya le había explicado los productivos que podrían llegar a ser bajo el "incentivo" correcto. Siempre y cuando no se necesitara estar cerca de ellos claro. Un Malfoy jamás se codearía con seres de tan baja estima después de todo.

En fin, Draco quería que Hermione cayera, estaba en un punto en el que el dialogo no servía. Y ya que las formas diplomáticas quedaban descartadas; había que recurrir a medidas más…

"_Padre les dice… ¿Medidas preventivas_?": El disfraz de Lucius Malfoy para el punto de 'no retorno'.

— ¡Si no bajas, are que te caigas del árbol! —le dijo en un grito mirándola desde lo bajo. Vio como ella se aferraba más al tronco y eso lo molesto a un más si era posible. — ¡Baja o en verdad lograre que caigas!

— ¡No hagas eso! —pidió ella en un hilo de voz tan agudo que logró que Draco entrecerrara sus ojos por el dolor que causó en sus tímpanos.

— ¡Entonces baja! —esta vez lo hizo sonar más como una orden y Hermione respondió tan rápido como pudo:

— ¡NO!

— ¡TE DIGO QUE BAJES! —estaba seguro que si ella no bajaba, era mejor que se diera por olvidada, pues él tenía la infantil intención de darse la vuelta y regresar al castillo. Y no le diría a nadie dónde estaba ella.

— ¡NO PUEDO, LE TENGO MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS!

Draco arqueo una de sus finas y marcadas cejas—. Debes ser una tonta—la impresión fue tal, que él solo pudo decir aquello con voz modulada, tan sencilla y baja que difícilmente se podría escuchar. ¿Qué hacia ella allí si le temía a las alturas?, además no estaba tan alto. Él podía llegar hasta allí y mirar al suelo sin temer a romperse un hueso.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó mientras una de las vampiresas amarraba con un lazo azul eléctrico el final de su larga y oscura trenza.

Era bajo el castillo, en lo profundo de las mazmorras; donde Antonne había llamado a todos los "no muy vivos", en su opinión personal, a presentarse ante él; no estaba realmente contento, había notado después de todo un aroma distinto en la pequeña.

—Si nos permite, mi señor—habló un vampiro de proporciones fornidas, tan alto como el mismo Milan, pero con rasgos tan marcados que era obvio la condición física del que habló, sus ojos como avellanas parecían un par de puntos difíciles de engañar; y aun con eso, él solo era uno de los habitantes del castillo. Con sus hombros tensos de músculos, sin poder ser ocultos bajo la camisa de magas cortadas por él mismo, inclino su moreno rostro, y sus rubios y cortos cabellos cayeron hacia su frente. Movió sus gruesos labios hasta formar una triste forma y continuó al ver como Antonne asentía para que continuara hablando—, hemos tenido un sinfín de peculiares inconvenientes desde su partida.

—Muy bien, _Avanti_—le animó Antonne caminando sobre el oscuro suelo, mohoso por la humedad de lo subterráneo; solo iluminado por antorchas que bajaban en caracol por las escaleras, y que con magia de uno de los antaño residentes; ardían en llamas cálidas y luminosas, como un obsequio más a la vista.

Era probablemente una especie de plaza bajo tierra. Catacumbas se abrían paso desde el mismo centro, donde el suelo era cubierto por rocas de arroyos, verduscos por la falta de presencia terrestre.

Al no ser visitado más que en momentos que realmente era requerido, las mazmorras eran cubiertas desde los suelos, hasta las altas paredes de más de diez metros de alto: por verde musgo; pequeñas plantas que solo crecerían lejos de la luz solar, lograron poblar todos los rincones; extrañas flores de colores luminosos eran atendidas por aquellos yerbajos que, en diferencia de las plantas trepadoras, anhelaban alguna luz con vida. En definitiva, las mazmorras podían llegar a ser frías aun cuando la estación fuera calorosa; y aun más inhabitable durante los meses de invierno.

Antonne podía vanagloriarse por tener en su posesión, lo que tantos magos desearían tener a su disposición: un jardín de plantas mágicas, yerbajos difíciles de conseguir; entre pequeñas escaramuzas de insectos que reclamaban los más bajos sitios; aun más peligrosos que el centro mismo. Las catacumbas no se habían acondicionado desde eras pasadas, y rellenándolas entre huesos y cráneos humanos; sin fin de incontables alimañas e impensables seres, habitaban todo lo profundo; bajo un único trato con Antonne, un silencioso acuerdo que en tiempos antiguos acordaron. No salir pasase lo que pasase fuera del castillo, a menos claro, que él mismo lo ordenara.

Cuando se hablan de dientes de león, uno pensaría de inmediato en pequeñas flores de pelusas, diminutas y curiosas. Cuando Antonne escuchaba algo parecido, sus labios formaban una sonrisa al recordar el castillo. Era esa la situación en la que se hallaban todos los habitantes del castillo, compartiendo en las bajas tierras una flora y fauna muy diversa; un lugar que pocionistas estarían dispuestos a intercambiar por sus propias vidas.

Con el eco de sus botas, Antonne camino hasta toparse con un féretro; de madera oscura y finamente pulida, hecha con la más delicada de las paciencias, y con el más palpable de los tactos. Letras en latín surcaban las orillas, enmarcando todo el borde. Y en el centro, aun con las tapas levantadas, entre telas suaves, blancas y puras; el rostro de un joven adulto de cabellos tan rojos como las llamas; se mostraba impasible, calmado.

Su inmaculada piel se mostro fría bajo el tacto de los largos dedos de Antonne, que le acariciaba lo más superficialmente, inclinado solo lo suficiente para observarlo detenidamente.

—Supongo entonces, que el que Franco este aquí se lo tiene merecido—dijo hablándole a nadie en especial.

Solo Avanti se atrevió a hablar—Sus suposiciones son acertadas, mi señor.

—Lo que significa, que no os debe importar que clave ahora mismo mis manos en su pecho; hasta que mis dedos toquen su corazón—sus manos se movieron agiles sobre el cuello del hombre llamado Franco, deslizándose sobre los botones de la camisa de seda blanca—. Si no me equivoco, entonces estrujare su corazón entre mis dedos, hasta molerlo en un puño.

—Mi señor nunca se equivoca. —añadió Avanti de nueva cuenta, tras de él, sus hermanos miraban impasibles las acciones de su rey.

—Y está claro que debe haber una explicación para que uno de mis hijos merezca un castigo—sus palabras azotaron a los presentes, como las olas a las rocas del mar; sin algún aparente temor; la camarilla de vampiros inclino su cabeza ante su señor.

—Hay una explicación—habló Francê caminando con pereza desde las últimas filas, hasta el centro de la mazmorra.

—Espero que también me presentes una para tu _agradable _presencia; rey del norte—su voz suave logro que Francê solo sonriera en respuesta.

—Te extrañaba tanto hermano—se aventuro a decir tuteándolo, mientras el resto solo presenciaba una escena de lo más normal.

Avanti retrocedió hasta perderse entre las presencias de sus hermanos.

—Explícame entonces—le ordeno Antonne. Desde que hubo arribado al castillo, sus propios hijos no hacían más que dar evasivas, había incluso, tenido que dejar ir a Hermione junto a Draco, pues considero de índole personal la palpable situación.

—Sabrás—comenzó a narrar Francê observando lo alto de reojo—, que hace pocas semanas se presento una jauría de bestias en el bosque—tomando entre sus morenas manos el final de su camisola verde esmeralda, esperó hasta que vio asentir a Antonne—, y que aunque no fueran nada amenazantes; muchos de tus hijos prefirieron salvaguardar la vida de la pequeña Hermione.

En este punto Antonne le miro atento, mientras se acomodaba en el borde del féretro.

—Aun tienes a tu disposición a Mathy, y a Francesca, claro. Pero siendo más realistas, nunca esperaste que ellas se encargaran de este tipo de situaciones—continuo Francê, tomando su tiempo, valorando sus palabras—. Ahí es donde entro yo—hablo tajante. —Me entere por terceros, de tu forzado viaje a una de las mansiones de los Malfoy; hacia el sur si recuerdo bien. —Con su mirada puesta en Milan, inclino su cabeza en un acto de respeto, sin apartar la mirada del rostro frente a él—Llego a mi además, una muy valiosa información. Bajo tu prolija carta, mi querido hermano—meneo sus manos en un ademan de bienvenida y aumentando el suave sonido de su voz prosiguió—, me pedias el respetar la vida de una sangre tibia; por lo que no vi mejor manera de hacer una vista al castillo de Milan. Supuse que no te tomaría tiempo en arreglar ciertos asuntos con Lucius.

—Por lo que—dijo Milan devolviendo su mirada a Franco.

—Me vi quedándome en tu espera; fui yo a demás, quien dirigió los acuerdos con esos licántropos.

—Dime a que te refieres con exactitud—le ordenó a Francê.

—No eran simples bestias—su voz pareció pesada, y el aire pareció escapar por sus labios en un suspiro—, contaban con más inteligencia de la necesaria.

Todos se vieron sumidos en el relato de France, Milan lo miraba de vez en vez a cada tanto que creía oportuno corroborar que no mentía.

En su ausencia en el castillo; Hermione aun acostumbraba durante las dos primeras semanas a rondar los alrededores por el medio día hasta que el sol caía. Tomaba como de costumbre, una ligera siesta hasta la media noche. En palabras de Francê, que había arribado tres semanas atrás, Hermione mantenía los estrictos horarios de Antonne. Pasada la media noche, uno de los guardianes de la biblioteca; tomaba bajo su jurisdicción a la pequeña, y con o sin ayuda, impartía las clases pertinentes. Como orden fija, Hermione aprendía todo lo relacionado con el mundo muggle.

Fue un día de la tercera semana en que la situación afloro de una forma inesperada. Durante la caída del sol, muchos de los más allegados a la pequeña, esperaban ansiosos por salir sin temor a calcinarse para hacerle compañía por infames minutos. Tras la puesta, la buscaron en el bosque donde con regularidad solía vagar en busca de cosas que la entretuvieran.

Grande fue su terror al encontrar el aroma de bestias rodeando el aroma de Hermione. No pensaron y salieron en caza, dispuestos a recuperar con vida a la joven. Uno de los más racionales vampiros, se desvió al castillo en busca de un apoyo más eficiente, encontrando a France dispuesto después de tomar una merecida merienda.

Francê partió en segundos y hayo con asombro, a Hermione jugando los castaños cabellos enredados de un joven lleno de barro. En silencio, y sin llamar a ningún apoyo; siendo solo él; miró como con sus pequeñas manos ella le acariciaba las mejillas, y él; en un acto de inconsciencia abría su boca hasta mostrar unos largos colmillos.

—Me estás diciendo que pueden manejarse a placer—interrumpió el relato Antonne levantándose del lugar, sus piernas exigieron movimiento, y él se los dio caminando largamente en el lugar.

—Exactamente, no alcanzan la inconsciencia durante la luna llena. Y puedo asegurarte que jamás han matado a un humano—respondió Francê y continúo su relato.

Sus dedos acariciaron los colmillos; asombrada y con la absoluta curiosidad de un niño, ella le pidió que le mostrara más. Y asi lo hizo. Acomodándola en su regazo, y sentándose lo más cómodo, la hizo observar como trasfiguraba sus dedos en largas garras. Solo en segundos, pues parecía no estar seguro de permitirle ver y tocar más de la cuenta. También la observo a los ojos, y Francê intuyó que el joven le mostraba los rasgos lobunos que se formaban en sus pupilas.

—Y es ahí dónde me forcé a intervenir—dijo Francê, consciente de que era mejor omitir la parte en la que el susodicho "can"-la forma cariñosa en la que él los llamaba- le decía a Francê abiertamente que en unos años más el volvería con su manada a ese bosque en particular. —Le planteé todas las probabilidades de salir ileso si me entregaba a Hermione; y que respetaríamos la vida de cada uno de sus compañeros; pues ya a lo lejos el sonido de un enfrentamiento era cada vez más seguro.

—Aceptó—dijo Milan por lo bajo.

—Por lo que Hermione está aun con nosotros, lo más curioso es que el chico era el alfa de la manada.

Antonne negó y señalando a Franco esperó una explicación.

— ¿Sabes de los cazadores de bestias? —preguntó Francê divertido ante la idea de que tras él, todos los hijos de Milan seguramente estarían mostrando sus colmillos. —Hermione fue confundida como uno de los tuyos.

—El aroma—acertó Antonne mirando directamente al rey del norte.

—Si no era eso, dudo que fuera algo más. Fue Franco quien la salvo; recibió en su hombro izquierdo una de esas flechas de plata.

Milan le miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y dijo en un gruñido: —Estaba cazando lobos.

—Pero encontró vampiros—dijo Francê dando por acabada las explicaciones a Milan.

Antonne se acerco hasta el féretro de Franco, e inclinándose hasta tocar con sus manos su rostro dijo con fingido lamento: — ¡Ah, Franco! él más amado de mis hijos. Es una pena que nos dejes de esta manera.

— ¿Ahora soy él más amado?—Preguntó abriendo sus negros ojos, obsequiando además a Milan una sonrisa divertida—, y aun puedo respirar; en cambio hace unos momentos te sentí dispuesto a matarme.

—No sabía lo que hacía—esta vez una risa escapo de sus labios y acariciando sus salvajes y rojos cabellos añadió—considérate libre de toda culpa, y descansa hasta que recuperes fuerzas.

—Gracias mi señor—dijo cerrando los ojos, y antes de que Antonne se apartara de su lado, le tomó por una mano y dijo suavemente: —padre, Hermione ya sabe sobre el mundo mágico. —y en un acto de profunda diversión, con sus ojos cerrados le puso la pajilla a la copa—oh, y también le han dado café.

* * *

Por la mañana, Draco despertó con uno de sus hombros agarrotados; ya que -por la tarde del día anterior- Hermione lo había apretado por el brazo con tanta fuerza cuando él, en un acto de fingida amabilidad, había tratado de hacerla bajar. Tuvo que esperar horas hasta la caída del sol para que Antonne le mirara desde bajo y le preguntara: _"_— _¿Qué haces ahí polluelo?"_, odió no poder tener respuesta. Aun más le molesto el momento en que le mandaron a acompañar a Hermione. Pero por sobre todo:

—Odio a las niñas.

Esas creaturas infames que te obligan a tratarlas mejor, y que solo lo haces por que tus padres te ordenan no hacerlo de otro forma. No entendía esa manía que los niños grandes sentían por ellas; en su opinión se volvían tontos. Ya había visto como los hijos de los amigos de su padre miraban con cara de bobo a las hijas de otros.

Si asi era crecer, Draco está considerando desde hace un tiempo no hacerlo. El problema era que no quería ser un niño eternamente, y quería crecer para ser un vampiro. Ya se lo había dicho Antonne, solo se lo tenía que recordar.

Entre cobertores, Draco se levanto sin muchas ganas, más su estomago le pedía ser llenado hasta la saciedad. Sus padres seguramente ya habrían despertado y no quería dejarlos esperar. Su madre se podría molestar y su padre simplemente le reñiría de regreso a la mansión Malfoy.

Asi que sin pensarlo nada, se arregló lo suficiente con un pantalón negro sencillo y una camisa. Con los zapatos en sus manos se encamino al comedor. El trayecto fue largo y oscuro, todas las ventanas se mantenían con los doseles corridos, las puertas bien selladas. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, resultaba ser que muchos de los vampiros del castillo se encontraban despiertos. Algunos bostezando, otros cuantos cabeceando mientras caminaban a algún lugar fijo. Draco, con su pequeño tamaño, no pudo evitar sentirse minúsculo ante la presencia de esos seres de la noche.

Buscó, con su gris mirada, a otro semejante. A Antonne, no se le veía ni las greñas.

—Debe estar en el comedor—se dijo bajito, esperando encontrarlo con una copa de vino entre sus dedos—algo asi como un rey—habló nuevamente, recordando que su padre le había contado una historia del abuelo Abraxas.

Con curiosos ojos; no pudo evitar notar la falta de retratos, pues en la mansión los había por doquier; claro, exceptuando la habitación de sus padres-que por alguna razón era privada de cuadros y retratos con movimiento. ¿Alguien le podía explicar por qué?, si hasta él tenía cuadros en su habitación.

Otra de sus observaciones fueron los elfos domésticos. Ninguna de esas creaturas se había dignado a cargar con su equipaje, habían sido los mismos vampiros habitantes del castillos, quienes habían tomado todas sus pertenencias y las acomodaron en sus respectivas recamaras.

—Querido—le llamó la voz de su madre a su espalda—, ¿buscas a alguien? —pregunto Narcisa, su rostro carente de cualquier emoción, y en sus palabras una ligera calidez que podía solo mostrar una madre.

Draco se giró, y mirándola a los ojos simplemente negó. Narcisa le tomó por una mano, y lo encaminó por los corredores del castillo. La mirada gris de Draco buscó desde esa mañana, encontrar en su camino a Antonne; incluso estuvo dispuesto a hacer cosas de niños con Hermione.

Y así, con una rutina de dos semanas antes de abandonar el castillo Milan; el heredero Malfoy, perteneciente a una de las familias de más alta alcurnia de la pureza de la sangre; esperó, esperó… y esperó. Antonne apareció, pero Hermione nunca volvió.

_Y el tiempo pasó, como pasa la edad en los niños; los recuerdos hundiéndose en olvido, hasta que sucede algo que las trae de nuevo a flote…_

Todo parecía perfecto. Mientras Madame Malkin tomaba las medidas correctas de un joven escuálido parado a su lado, Draco no dudó en continuar su conversación con él sobre los magos. El chico le pareció demasiado callado desde el momento que lo saludo, pero dada su actitud de "todo lo sé", y las recomendaciones de su padre, logró tocar el tema de la pureza de la sangre. O algo parecido.

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y, a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Pero antes de que el chico le pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Y observó como el chico de cabellos negros, y mirada vacilante, bajó del banquito al que la dueña de la tienda lo había invitado a subir momentos atrás.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo—le dijo esperando que por lo menos asintiera.

Pero en verdad que era algo lento, el otro niño salió del establecimiento sin mirar una sola vez atrás; y Draco solo le miró por el reflejo de los espejos en los que suponía tenía que modelar para sí mismo. Ya se verían en Hogwarts.

— ¿Han concluido los ajustes, Madame Malkin? —preguntó una voz a la que Draco reconoció como su padre, sus pasos resonando sobre la madera del lugar.

—Claro señor Malfoy, las lechuzas se encargaran de dejar todo en las zonas de su mansión—dijo la mujer de figura regordeta, vestida en una túnica color malva. Su sonrisa presente, aun ante la imponencia del hombre.

—Bien—gruñó por lo bajo, y girándose hacia su hijo, le llamó con un movimiento de manos.

Draco bajo del banquito en un salto, y tras recomponerse sus ropas después de que Madame le despojara de las túnicas que llevaría a Hogwarts, siguió a su padre hasta caminar a su lado—. ¿Vamos a ver las escobas de carreras, padre?

Lucius asintió, mientras una sonrisa ligera se formaba en sus finos labios. —Primero hay que ir a Ollivander, tu madre nos espera.

Y asiendo un gesto de molestia, Draco le siguió el paso, dirigiéndose calle arriba como lo habría hecho momentos atrás Narcisa.

Solo por unos momentos, algo captó su atención; desde lejos, una pareja observaba atentos, como la pequeña figura de una niña de cabellos desordenados apretaba con fuerza una caja larga contra su pecho. Y fue ahí donde el recuerdo de una niña gritando le llego con fuerza a su mente… _"Es HERMIONE; HER-MAIO-NEE"._

Sacudiendo su cabeza pensó que la situación no podía ser más bizarra. Su padre le había sugerido que probablemente esa niña era algún juego para los vampiros. Recordaba aun el miedo que le dio saber aquello, pero tragándose el nudo en su garganta no pudo más que aceptar que probablemente no la volvería a ver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notes Break:

¡Yo! ¡Saludos mi muy queridos, hermosos, y ultra mega valiosos lectores!

Aquí con un recién terminado capítulo de —Forgotten— ¿Y qué creen?... me tome mi tiempo. Por causas ultra secretas, tuve que retrasar la actualización. Sí, bueno, espero que sepan disculparme. Ahora sí. Espero que este capítulo haiga sido de su agrado, y que no se perdieran entre las líneas… alguien me dijo por ahí que mi forma de escribir es algo rustica (lo que me puso algo triste)… no sé qué tan cierto es… y la verdad me deprimió saber que hay personas que no pueden entender la historia por mi forma de escribir. ¿Rustico? Me sentí como una mujer de la era de las cavernas. Con pinturitas, y dibujitos en las cuevas, y todo eso. Trate de evitar imaginarme casi desnuda con esas miniaturas de nada con las que se cubrían (aparentemente) zonas delicadas del cuerpo. En fin, dejare mis apáticos pensamientos y nos desviaremos un poco.

Creo que recuerdan que estaba dispuesta a responder ciertas dudas y preguntas… siempre y cuando cupieran en mis posibilidades… ¡Es que sencillamente dar spoiler no es mi fuerte! (Risas)

Asi que bueno, una vez más… _**Lizzie **_me da las gracias por aclarar esa sencilla duda referente a Antonne con su aparente futura esposa (no hay problema), y hace notar lo creativo que fue (¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Es bueno saberlo). También comenta que la impresione (a mi me dejas igual de sorprendida).

Ahora, lo que nos toma por sorpresa es su siguiente interrogante, que por supuesto que, no será del todo aclarada (risas). Asi que, silencio por favor… inicia la obra con Lucius mirando fijamente un sobre…

_Lucius miraba la carta en sus manos. Un sello con una "L" lacrando el sobre que se le figuraba como una sentencia de muerte. ¿Debía abrirla? ¿Ignorarla? O tal vez… ¿quemarla?_

_Si alguien le hubiera dicho que recibiría correspondencia extraviada, se hubiera burlado de la eficiencia de la lechuza, o por defecto: de la torpeza del ave que entrega las cartas equivocadas. Para empezar, el no era un tal Forgotten (que era a quien iba dirigida la carta), y para terminar, Forgotten no era ni un nombre, ni un apellido. Era __**'olvido'**__, y era más que obvio que alguien olvidó cambiar de lechuza, por que aquella, o era muy estúpida; o enserio la edad la estaba afectando. _

—_No creo que ganes algo viendo ese pedazo de papel con tanta insistencia_—_dijo Milan, sentado en un mullido sillón, cerca de una gran chimenea; las brazas de carbón al rojo vivo caldeando el despacho de Antonne._

_Lucyus le miró alzando una de sus-groseramente- elegantes y rubias cejas, y con voz molesta espetó: _—_Si me dices que harías tú con este 'pedazo de papel', podríamos terminar con este desastre de mal teatro._ —_apretó su nariz de una forma graciosa, en la que el asco y la incredibilidad eran demasiado evidentes._

_Mirando a su alrededor, el mayor, y actual patriarca de los Malfoy; detallo cada una de las esquinas del despacho. Alfombras rojas, y libres de cualquier suciedad e inmundicia. No había cuadros mágicos, aun menos algo que denotará la existencia de magia. Lo cual ya no era tan raro, después de que su hijo lograra enfurecer a la –prácticamente dueña- niña de Milan._

_Había además, un incordio extra al centro del salón. Un inefable, una aberración del ministerio mágico; amarrado y amordazado a una sencilla e incómoda silla de madera. La cual previamente fue astillada por Francê. Había que suponer, que aquella silla era una parodia del infierno… o el sencillo y carismático sentido de la humillación por parte de los reyes vampiro._

_Quejidos escapaban del inefable, que no paraba de tratar de intentar librarse de los amarres de una soga hechizada, un obsequio por parte de Lucius Malfoy. Quien mismo se acerco hasta el inefable, varita en mano._

—_Lucius, mi querido y buen Lucius_—_dijo con notable sarcasmo Antonne, al observar las intenciones del rubio_—. _Esa carta con seguridad, va dirigida a nuestro bienaventurado invitado. _

_Lucius y el otro, solo ignoraron las palabras tan aberrantes de Antonne._

— _¿Quien eres?_ —_exigió saber Malfoy. El otro pareció soltar un bufido. _

—_Tendrías que quitarle la mordaza primero, Lucius; ¿O esperas que responda con simples meneos de cabeza?_ —_preguntó divertido Francê, oculto en una de las esquinas. _

_Lucius soltó un chistido, y dispuesto a librar su boca, alzo su barita y formulo un hechizo de liberación. Antonne observaba impasible, aun acomodado sobre su sillón ¿Qué mejor lugar para apreciar la obra?_

—_Responde—ordenó el rubio, quien mismo notó como el inefable negaba con su cabeza— ¡Te he dicho que respondas!_

—_No hay nada que responder, no conozco al remitente de esa carta. Y por lo visto, ni ustedes mismos son capaces de averiguar por quien fue enviada—dijo furioso sin levantar el rostro._

—_Tengo tantas ansias de ver crecer al polluelo—habló de pronto Antonne, soltando un suspiro jocoso por sus labios—dijo que quería ser vampiro, ¿Te lo imaginas Lucius? —preguntó a Malfoy levantándose de su lugar—, Draco Du Leafh…—y con un amago de despedida, pareció extender las palabras en el aire—y adiós descendencia Malfoy. _

—_El mundo se librara de la presencia Malfoy… por un tiempo. —dijo Francê sin salir de las sombras—ahora figúrate que Draco regresa al mundo de los vivos como un vampiro, ¿Saben por cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó a nadie en especial— ¡Por una eternidad! Oh, ¡Una eternidad viviendo con un Malfoy! ¿No crees que es mucho tiempo, hermano mío? —preguntó a Antonne que cerca de Lucius hizo un ademan de restarle importancia—. Pero sabes que te afectara su presencia en un futuro._

—_Nada que un obliviate no pueda hacer, los sentimientos son fáciles de borrar para los magos ¿No Lucius? —dijo Antonne descansando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del inefable._

_Lucius le miró alzando una ceja—Por supuesto, pero no veo el sentido de borrarle los recuerdos a Draco. O a alguien capaz de hacerlo._

_Milan miro a Lucius, y con una sonrisa señalo al joven inefable—aquí hay un mago capaz de hacerlo._

—_No lo haré, jamás—dijo de pronto, logrando que Antonne riera._

— _¡Oh, vamos; no seas un pelmazo! Lucius, ¡abre esa carta y dinos que dice!_

—_Claro, como si fuera a abrir una carta que puede contener alguna maldición._

_Tan pronto como dijo aquello, el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar, y siéndole imposible a quien intentaba entrar al despacho, unas quejas se hicieron escuchar._

— _¡Abran la bendita puerta!_

— _¡Merlín!, ¿Quién es esa mujer tan escandalosa? —preguntó Lucius levantando ambas cejas._

_Antonne y Francê se encogieron de hombros, mirando fijamente la entrada; en cambio el inefable se mostro mas calmado._

—_Tiene que estar bromeando—dijo en voz alta Antonne con un gesto de tristeza en su joven rostro._

— _¡Abre la bendita puerta, vampiro de segunda! Si no lo haces ya, juro que la tumbaré; y le daré suprimir al botón del ordenador—gritó la voz amenazante sin dejar de aporrear la puerta._

— _¿Suprimir? —se preguntó por lo bajo Lucius Malfoy. _

— _¡Vamos, no es para tanto! —se defendió Antonne, ante la mujer._

—_Uno…—comenzó a contar la otra voz desde afuera._

—_Yo que tu hago lo que dice—intervino Francê._

—_Dos… tres…_

— _¡Esta bien! —exclamó rendido dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_Lucius le miró con sorna—Una simple mujer te da órdenes; valla, que curioso—le burló, el sobre en sus manos destacando por el sello que parecía querer ser abierto._

—_Y tu le temes a las ordenes de un señor tenebroso que está muerto—espetó girando el pomo. Lucius frunció el ceño en respuesta._

— _¡Malfoy! —gritó una mujer irreconocible (por la capa que la cubría) entrando como remolino al salón._

_Lucius la miró ceñudo. El inefable alzó la mirada hacia ella._

— _¿¡Se puede saber que haces aquí, Malfoy!? —Quiso saber—. ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo, no quiero saber—respondió negando. —Vamos a ver; Lucius, presta acá esa carta._

_Y dirigiéndose al mencionado le arrebato el sobre de las manos._

— _¿Disculpa? —dijo furioso el rubio por su atrevimiento, mirándola además como si fuera mugre en sus zapatos._

—_Te disculpo—le dijo abriendo la carta, mientras el resto de los presentes se burlaba de Lucius, el inefable solo soltando un soplido curioso, los dos vampiros, riéndose a su costa._

— _¿Es para ti? —preguntó Antonne. Ella solo asintió—. Y, ¿Qué dice?_

—_Lizzie me pregunta algo que no le puedo responder aun._

—_Haber—dijo acercándose a ella, y leyendo desde atrás añadió: —oh, pero puedes decirle que no querían nada de esa mujer ¿no?_

—_Claro. No querían nada de ella._

—_Y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó esta vez Francê._

— _¡Cierto! —Dijo con sorpresa— ¡tú! —Exclamó acercándose al inefable, quien ante ella se encogió sobre su hombro— ¡vamos, tu todavía no debes estar aquí!_

_Y cerrando el ordenador, la mujer jaló hacia afuera de la historia al inefable._

Y eso es lo que tenemos. La mamá de Hermione solo pinta como muerta hasta el momento, en sí de ella no querían más que matarla (en apariencia), asi como hicieron con Matheo, su marido. Gracias por la sugerencia que me das, amo el picante; asi pues que… imagínate la sorpresa que te vas a llevar cuando sepas el papel real que interpretará Hermione en la historia.

Esperó no dejar tan enredadas la duda que tenias (risas), hehehe. Es algo que me guardaré solo por un tiempo. Eso sí, queda claro que la mamá de Hermione si está algo implicada, asi como el papá.

**Yuuki Kuchiki: ¡**_Gracias! Me alegra saber que te pareció interesante, (risas) gracias por seguirla, espero seguir leyendo también tus hermosos comentarios._

**Nicole castillo: **_en retrospectiva… si, los vampiros son cool, aunque amo versiones más medievales (risas), como la de Cirque du freak, oh los de la saga de Anne Rice, hahaha. Algún día me leeré la de Dracula, tengo el libro… solo falta que lo lea, hahaha. En fin, gracias por comentar, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí._

_**MariielenaMalfoy: **__por el comentario del capítulo primero… ¡Gracias! A mí también me encantó Draco (y eso que yo lo describí de esa forma), y adore escribir esa parte donde Antonne le dice que le quiere romper la tráquea. Por lo que ves, si que la continúe, espero que te animes a comentar… sin presión ¿vale?_

_**Colmillos: **__por el primer capítulo… me fascino leer tu comentario, ¿sabes que soy feliz que me digan que les gusta y que no? … ¿no lo sabías? Bueno, ¡Ahora lo sabes! ¡Gracias por haber comentado! Esperó que estos capítulos no te ahigan parecido tan… extraños (¿?). Espero leerte en un futuro nuevamente._

De nuevo, gracias por comentar. Le dan un no sé qué, que qué se tu. ¡Hacen que mi corazón brinque de alegría! También agradezco a quienes me ponen como favoritos y alertas, (risas). Profundamente gracias. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado un poco. Ya entramos en la etapa Hogwarts, espero que no se ahigan confundido mucho en la narración, y si hay algo que no les guste, o consideren fuera de lugar; seria agradable que me lo hicieran saber. Asi corrijo mis errores. Bueno. Una vez más, lamento la tardanza.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Ciao!_ —_

* * *

11/06/13


End file.
